marinaandthediamondsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Marina And The Diamonds Wiki:Guia de estilo
center O guia de estilo da ''Marina Wiki'' tem como objetivo uniformizar os artigos desta Wiki, tornando-a mais organizada e mais fácil de se consultar. Parágrafo introdutório Todos os artigos devem possuir um parágrafo introdutório, não muito grande. Nele, o assunto tratado deve ser brevemente abordado. Neste parágrafo introdutório, deve estar indicado o título do artigo em negrito, preferencialmente no início da primeira linha. Veja o exemplo: :Electra Heart é o segundo álbum de estúdio de Marina and the Diamonds. Seu lançamento ocorreu em 27 de abril de 2012, através da 679 Artists, Warner Music e Atlantic Records. Se o título do artigo tiver uma outra denominação que possa ser utilizada, sem que se perca o sentido, então cada uma das formas deve aparecer em negrito, ligadas de alguma maneira, usando ou, também conhecido como, etc: :Beauty Queen, também conhecida como Primadonna, é um arquétipo de Electra Heart. Títulos das seções do artigo Os títulos facilitam a leitura, já que segmentam e delineiam o artigo. Eis algumas normas para a formatação de seções: *Intitule as seções usando maiúsculas apenas na primeira letra da primeira palavra e nos nomes próprios que porventura também façam parte do título da seção. *Evite fazer ligações dentro dos títulos das seções. Recomenda-se colocar a ligação na primeira frase imediatamente após o cabeçalho. *O abuso de subtítulos deve ser evitado, pois faz o artigo parecer desordenado e mais extenso do que realmente é. Parágrafos curtos e frases soltas geralmente não fazem jus a um subtítulo próprio. Ligações internas O uso das ligações internas (ou seja, links) para outros artigos é encorajado. Use-as em todas as palavras e sequências de palavras em que a consulta do artigo ligado facilite ou aprofunde a compreensão do artigo que está a editar. Por outro lado, o excesso de ligações internas possui efeito antiestético. Portanto, não abuse delas. Nomeadamente, não repita uma ligação em todas as ocorrências de uma palavra: basta ligar a primeira. As ligações internas devem ser redigidas em conformidade com a convenção de nomenclatura, pois isto padroniza o texto e, consequentemente, aumenta as chances de uma ligação apontar corretamente para um artigo que já existe. Além disto, caso o artigo de destino realmente ainda não exista, o uso da grafia correta induzirá futuros editores a criarem o artigo de destino com um título adequado, que siga a convenção. Portanto, tente criar as ligações com precisão. Se o artigo para o qual você quer criar a ligação ainda não existe, faça uma pequena busca para certificar-se de que ele realmente não existe: pode ser que o nome do artigo de destino seja ligeiramente diferente do que o que você digitou. Muitas vezes, o título do artigo de destino não é o mais adequado para se incluir como ligação interna, no artigo principal. Neste caso, é possível criar uma ligação que possua uma grafia mais adequada e mesmo assim aponte para aquele artigo de destino. Veja o exemplo: :Lafina viveu sua infância, após o divórcio dos pais, com sua mãe Esther e a irmã num bangalô. :Lafina viveu sua infância, após o divórcio dos pais, com sua mãe Esther e a irmã num bangalô. Localização da marcação de esboço Para artigos que ainda não estão completos ou apenas iniciados, utilize a marcação , preferencialmente no extremo início do artigo. Deixe duas linhas em branco precedendo a marcação de esboço. Imagens Quanto ao posicionamento e ao tamanho das imagens, deve-se seguir o bom senso de estética para deixar o artigo claro e agradável ao leitor. Algumas recomendações e obrigatoriedades: *As imagens adicionadas à Wiki devem estar em formato .png ou, no caso de uma imagem animada, .gif. *As imagem devem possuir um nome que remete ao seu conteúdo. Evite ao máximo adicionar imagens com caracteres aleatórios e/ou grandes demais, como "BlkXJ7uIgAAlcSZ" ou "Marina-Diamandis-demolitionvenom-32489730-250-327". *O tamanho de uma imagem adicionada numa predefinição deve ser 250px. Normas de estilo para escrita Pontuação Na maioria dos casos, basta seguir as regras de pontuação de português. Há no entanto alguns casos particulares dignos de nota: *Evite o uso exagerado de reticências, como por exemplo: "Marina dançou... Cantou... Atuou..." Use apenas quando for relevante. *Evite utilizar conjuntos de pontuação, como: "!!!", "!!", "?!", "!?", ou ".............." etc. Números, datas e quantias As datas devem sempre ser escritas desta forma: "10 de outubro de 1985". Evite colocar o mês em letra maiúscula, como "10 de Outubro de 1985". Visto que o número zero não deve ser usado antes de números inteiros, deve-se escrever "7 de dezembro" e não "07 de dezembro". Itálico e aspas Nomes de músicas e álbuns devem ser colocados em itálico, assim como palavras de origem estrangeira. Citações, em aspas. Livros de estilo detalhados da MATD Wiki Músicas e singles :Veja Músicas e singles.